


Пища для размышлений

by NewBadGirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Incest, M/M, Ratings: PG, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сотни километров дороги и десятки часов езды на запад, Линкольн зарекся не думать о том, что произошло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пища для размышлений

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Food for Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31454) by clair_de_lune. 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Спустя десять секунд после того, как они спрыгнули со стены тюрьмы и оглушительный вой сирены остался позади, Майкл поцеловал его.  
Будучи взбудораженным от побега, Линкольн не тратился на раздумья о случившимся. У него не было на это времени, ни у кого из них его не было, поэтому все важные обсуждения были отложены на потом.

Но факт оставался фактом: за долю секунды, как они приземлились по другую сторону стен Фокс Ривер, Майкл схватил его за руку и потянул на себя. В то время, как Сукре, Абруции и другие сломя голову бежали вперед, Майк прижался губами к губам Линка. Сильно, быстро, кружа голову. Влажное дыхание, вырывающееся из его открытого рта, сказало больше, чем любые продуманные действия. Он почувствовал горечь. Когда он встал напротив Линкольна, столкнувшись грудью и бедрами, его тело было напряженным и потным, дрожащим от адреналина, облегчения и возбуждения.

 

Линкольн удивленно моргнул. Может быть, он прижался к губам Майкла в ответ чисто на автомате. И ничего, что подобное автоматическое действие не должно включать в себя поцелуй с собственным братом.

Сотни километров дороги и десятки часов езды на запад, Линкольн зарекся не думать о том, что произошло. Он прилагал огромные усилия, но мысли снова возвращались к поцелую. Поцеловал ли его Майкл осознанно, или же это было временное помутнение рассудка, или поцелуй был неким выражением переполняющей его любовью? Если же поцелуй подразумевал как раз это, в разной степени, в этом, скорее всего, и скрывалась причина, почему Майкл был намерен устроить ему побег. Конечно, если он ожидал большего. Если Линкольн хотел отказаться от него.

 

Потом Майкл снова сделал это, черт знает где, в штате Оклахома. На этот раз поцелуй длился дольше прежнего, и он получился более зрелым и доскональным. Если первый поцелуй напоминал что-то смутно братское, то второй поцелуй был явно недвусмысленным. Поцелуй до сих пор горчил, и Линкольну было тяжело, но — как раз это пугало его до жути — это было не так неприятно, как должно было быть.

В таком случае, Линку предстояло об этом подумать.


End file.
